


Spin the Bottle

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Veronica plays a game of spin-the-bottle with seven different outcomes.





	

“It’s time for seven minutes in heaven,” Cheryl said, holding up a bottle. She set it down in a table in the middle of the room. “Veronica, you’re still the new girl in town. That means you’re up first.”

Cheryl leaned down and spun the bottle for Veronica.

1\. Archie

The bottle landed on Archie.

“Wow, deja vu,” Veronica said. She looked at Betty apologetically. Betty gave her a nod to show that it was okay.

They went into the closet. Veronica crossed her arms and said, “This won’t be happening again.”

“I don’t want to upset Betty either,” Archie assured him.

“Good,” she said. She looked at her watch.

They waited it out in silence for seven minutes, then Veronica said, “Well. Lovely as always, Archiekins.”

She emerged from the closet and sat down next to Betty.

“Nothing happened, I swear,” she said, looking at Betty nervously.

Betty laughed and said, “I know. Your faces are not the faces of two people who just made out. You didn’t have to do that just for me, you know. I’m over Archie.”

“I just didn’t want to," Veronica told her. “Not if it means upsetting you.” She smiled at Betty and squeezed her leg. Betty grinned back at her.

2\. Jughead

“Wow… the princess and the pauper,” Cheryl said when the bottle landed on Jughead.

Veronica and Jughead both rolled their eyes before going into the closet.

“This is my first high school party and it’s already more cliche and annoying than I imagined,” Jughead told her.

Veronica laughed. “You know, a lot of boys would not be so grudging about having seven minutes in heaven with me.”

“Do you need me to assure you you’re attractive? Because I thought you were well-aware of that,” Jughead said.

“I am,” she assured him. “Just curious why the lack of interest.” She smirked and asked, “Eyes for someone else?”

Jughead shrugged casually.

“Come on, you can tell me,” she said.

“Fine,” Jughead said. “... it’s Betty.”

Veronica was surprised to realize she was feeling a pang of jealousy. “Oh,” she said.

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows. “Veronica? Are you okay?”

“Of course,” she said. “I just, uh… do you think you’ll ask her out or anything?”

“I don’t know. I'm not sure if she likes me. Do you think I’m her type?” Jughead asked.

“No,” Veronica said immediately. “No, I don’t think so. Sorry.”

Jughead raised an eyebrow at her bluntness. “Wow. Um, okay. Good to know.”

“Sorry,” she said. “But, if I were you, I definitely wouldn’t ask her out. Not a good idea.”

“Okay. I got it,” Jughead said.

“Time’s up,” Cheryl called out.

“Thank God,” Jughead said as he pushed the closet door open.

3\. Kevin

The bottle spun for a minute then almost landed on Betty before moving just a little more, so that it was pointing at Kevin.

When they were in the closet, Veronica jokingly asked, “I don’t suppose you’re feeling experimental?”

“Definitely not,” Kevin said. He raised an eyebrow, “Are you?”

Veronica tilted her head at him. “Kissing you would hardly be experimental for me.”

“I’m not talking about me,” Kevin said.

Veronica looked at him cluelessly.

“I do believe that was disappointment I saw in your eyes,” Kevin told her. “When the bottle pointed towards me after coming oh-so-teasingly close to landing on our favorite blonde.”

Veronica laughed nervously. “That’s ridiculous. I mean, for one thing, I’ve kissed Betty before.”

“I hear it was pretty PG,” he said. “Not a full, seven minutes in heaven make out.”

Veronica shook her head. “That’s ridiculous. Betty is just my friend.”

“Well, we’ve got about six minutes left so… admit it,” he said.

“No!”

“Admit it.”

“No.”

“Admit it.”

Veronica glared at Kevin. “You’re going to keep this up for six minutes?”

“That’s the thing about this game. Sometimes it’s seven minutes in hell,” he said.

“Are you referring to spending time with yourself as ‘hell’?” Veronica asked.

“No, I’m referring to facing your repressed feelings as ‘hell’,” Kevin told her.

“I don’t have any repressed feelings,” Veronica said.

“Admit it.”

“No.”

“Admit it.”

“No!”

 

When Veronica and Kevin emerged from the closet, they both looked extremely annoyed. They sat back down on the couch.

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay? Did you guys fight?” She put her hand on Veronica’s leg, concerned.

Kevin looked from the hand on her leg back to Veronica and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Nope!” Veronica said. “Everything’s normal.”

4\. Cheryl

When the bottle landed on Cheryl, Betty asked, “Are we sure that was a legitimate spin?”

Cheryl laughed. “Right, I cheated because I want to kiss Veronica so badly,” she said sarcastically.

Veronica followed Cheryl into the closet. “So. Was that a legitimate spin?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “You really think that highly of yourself?”

“Kind of,” Veronica said with a smile.

“Frankly, Veronica, I’m guessing kissing you is kind of a snooze,” Cheryl told her.

“Oh, you think so?” Veronica asked.

“I had a front row seat for your kiss with Betty and I was not impressed,” Cheryl said.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Watching a kiss and actually being kissed are very different.”

Cheryl raised an eyebrow and said, “Fine. Give it your best shot. I’ll be the judge.”

Veronica started kissing her. She was gentle at first, but quickly got aggressive. Cheryl matched her aggression. After a second, Cheryl pushed her up against the wall as she kissed her hard.

They got so caught up in the intense make out that they didn’t even notice the closet door opening. They heard Reggie shout, “Oh my God!” That was when they finally pulled apart.

Cheryl ignored her accelerated heartbeat and tried to sound calm as she said, “Well. I think Veronica’s enthusiasm is a testament to the Cheryl Bombshell Experience. Who’s next?”

“I, um, I need to go,” Betty said. She rushed out.

Veronica frowned and followed her.

 

 

“Betty, wait!” Veronica shouted from the front lawn.

Betty reluctantly stopped and turned around. She was trying not to cry but she couldn’t help it.

Veronica stared at her. “Betty. Oh my God, what’s wrong?”

Betty sniffled. “You… you know how I feel about Cheryl.”

Veronica cringed. “Yeah, she’s terrible to you. Betty, I should never have done that with someone who picks on you. I’m so sorry. I just got caught up. She’s kind of--”

“I don’t need to hear about it!” Betty said.

“Right. Sorry,” Veronica said. She looked at Betty curiously and then asked, “Wait. Do you… like Cheryl?”

Betty stared at her. “What? No. I don’t like her at all. That’s what I’m saying.”

“I know, but… it’s just, you also got upset when I kissed Archie and that was because you liked him…”

Betty shook her head. “That was different,” she said. “This… this isn’t jealousy.” Her voice cracked a little and she looked away.

Veronica frowned. “I know you, Betty. I know when you’re lying. You are jealous.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “Like I would ever like Cheryl. She’s a mean person who’s not good enough for you.”

After a second, Veronica asked, “Do you… like me?”

Betty stared at her, deer-in-the-headlights.

When Betty didn’t answer, Veronica said, “Because I like you, Betty. I have since I first saw you, I just didn’t think it was reciprocated.”

Betty sniffled and shrugged.

Veronica stepped closer to her, but Betty took a step back.

After a second, Betty said, “I-- I can’t so soon after seeing you with Cheryl.”

Veronica nodded. “I really blew it,” she said. “Can you get past it? At least enough for us to be friends.”

“Of course. We’re Betty and Veronica. We’ll always be friends,” she said. She took Veronica’s hands.

Veronica smiled with relief.

After a second, Betty said, “And maybe… maybe more. Just give me a little time, okay?”

Veronica nodded and said, “Of course.”

5\. Josie

When the bottle pointed at Josie, Cheryl immediately said, “Well, that’s obviously invalid.”

“Obviously?” Kevin asked. “What is this, 1992?”

“Agreed. Lady-lady kisses should be fully admissible,” Veronica said, standing up. She looked back at Josie and said, “Come on. Faster, pussycat, kiss, kiss.”

Josie laughed and followed Veronica into the closet.

“Can you believe Cheryl? I mean, I know she’s old-fashioned but…”

“Old-fashioned? Maybe,” Josie said. “Possessive? Definitely.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “Possessive of…”

Josie smirked a little and said, “Her favorite make out buddy.”

“Oh,” Veronica said. “Does that mean you’re strictly off-limits?”

Josie shrugged and said, “The way I see it, unless Cheryl wants to be official girlfriends, I’m a free agent.”

Veronica grinned. Josie smiled and put her hands on Veronica’s waist. Veronica kissed her playfully. Josie kissed back, lightly slipping her tongue into Veronica’s mouth.

When they had to come up for air, Veronica grinned at her and said, “You’re a great kisser.”

“You too,” Josie told her.

The door opened. Cheryl raised an eyebrow. “Nice lipstick, Josie. That’s a new color for you.”

Josie giggled a little as she wiped her mouth. “So it is,” she said.

“I’m gonna, um, get some fresh air,” Betty said before excusing herself.

Veronica frowned with concern and followed her.

 

 

She found Betty sitting on Cheryl’s porch.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Betty said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. You just kind of… rushed out of there quick,” Veronica said.

Betty shrugged.

“I didn’t know you like kissing girls so much,” Betty said. “You’re the only girl I’ve kissed. You probably have a long, long list…”

Veronica frowned. “What are you trying to say?”

Betty immediately felt bad. “Nothing. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Veronica asked.

Betty stared down at the ground.

Veronica took her hand and said, “You can tell me.”

“I guess it’s just...” Betty said. “I didn’t realize until I thought about you kissing another girl… how much I want to be the only girl you kiss.” Betty looked up to see Veronica’s reaction.

Veronica smiled a little. “I would love for you to be the only girl I kiss, Betty,” she said. She ran a hand through Betty’s hair and said, “And the only person I kiss at all.”

Betty grinned. “Really?”

“Of course,” Veronica said with a little laugh. “I’m glad you finally like me as much as I like you. If I’d known that was all it would take, I would’ve kissed another girl way sooner.”

Betty looked at her sternly.

“Okay, that was too soon. I see that now,” Veronica said.

Betty laughed. “Do you want to, um…”

“More than anything,” Veronica said. She pulled Betty into a gentle kiss.

6\. Reggie

When the bottle landed on Reggie, Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Boring. He’s already her unofficial boyfriend.”

Veronica and Reggie went into the closet. Reggie leaned in for a kiss, but Veronica stepped away.

“What’s going on with you?” Reggie asked her with confusion. “I mean, you asked me out, I didn’t ask you. And then I thought we had fun. But, you never want to…” He knew sometimes he could come on a little strong, so he added, “I’m not trying to pressure you, I’m just confused. Do you like me or not?”

“Why wouldn’t I like you?” Veronica asked. “You’re cute, fun, a surprisingly good listener and just douche-y enough for me to find it charming.”

“Thank you,” Reggie said proudly. He tilted his head, “So… Should we make out?”

“Um, yeah. Sure. Why not?” Veronica said.

“You sound thrilled,” Reggie said.

“I’m sorry. It’s not you. I can’t think of a single reason I wouldn’t want to be with you,” Veronica said. “You’re just…”

Reggie waited for her to finish.

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about why she didn’t want to be with Reggie. Finally, she said. “... you’re just a boy. You know?”

Reggie raised an eyebrow. “I think… I guess I do. Okay. That’s cool.”

When their time was up, they emerged from the closet. Veronica sat down next to Betty.

“Well?” Betty asked her playfully, leaning forward.

Veronica hesitated and then asked, “Hey, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?”

“Sure,” Betty said.

Betty followed Veronica into the hall.

“What’s going on? Was Reggie inappropriate?” Betty already looked ready to murder him on Veronica’s behalf.

Veronica laughed affectionately. “No, no, perfect gentleman,” she said. “He, um… took my rejection in stride.”

“Rejection?” Betty asked. “I thought you liked him.”

“I thought I did too,” Veronica said. “Until I really thought about the idea of making out with him.”

Betty tilted her head, wondering what Veronica meant by that.

“I think the person I actually like… is you,” Veronica said.

Betty stared at her with surprise.

Veronica quickly said, “I don’t want to make things weird.”

“You didn’t,” Betty assured her. She smiled and said, “I think I like you too.”

“Really?” Veronica asked.

Betty nodded. Veronica squealed with happiness and pulled her into a hug, then gave her a quick peck. Betty looked around and said, “Maybe we should wait until we’re somewhere more private. And with less of a Haunted Mansion vibe.”

Veronica nodded and said, “Agreed.” She squeezed Betty’s hands and said, “I’m just so happy.”

7\. Betty

The bottle landed on Betty. Betty looked around nervously. “Does that count?”

“It’s the 21st century,” Veronica pointed out. She stood up and said, “Come on, Bets.”

When they were in the closet, Betty looked at her nervously.

“It’s okay,” Veronica assured her. “You know we don’t have to kiss, right? It’s just a game. We have no obligation to amuse the jocks out there.”

“I know,” Betty said.

They stood in silence for a while.

Betty hesitated, then asked, “But, I mean… do you… want…” She bit her lip nervously.

“Yeah. Yeah. I mean, if you’re okay with it, I think it’d be fun,” Veronica said.

Betty nodded slowly.

“But, you don’t want to?” Veronica guessed off her expression.

“Would it be… just fun for you?” Betty asked softly.

“What do you mean?” Veronica asked.

“Would it mean anything?” Betty asked. “Sorry. That was a silly question. I know we’re just friends.”

“Do you want to be more than friends?” Veronica asked her with surprise.

“I don’t… I didn’t think so, exactly, but then… the idea of kissing you again and then never talking about it again…” Betty looked down at her feet and said, “I don’t like the idea that kissing me means nothing to you.”

Veronica put her hand under her Betty’s chin. “Kissing you could never mean nothing to me. And it never did before, either.”

Betty stared at her, wide-eyed.

Veronica nervously asked, “Betty… do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Betty slowly smiled. “Oh my gosh… I do!”

Veronica grinned and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
